Over The Hills and Far Away
by I'mAPaperDollI'mACartoon
Summary: Not for the faint at heart extream tourcher!Not for kids!Abuse! there is a baby in the story I have taken bits from all seasons and changed things to suit my story.If you can't handle dark DO NOT READ!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


Dean awakes to the sound of the never-ending cell phone. He reaches over to grab it off the night stand feeling pain surge throughout his aching body.

He answers with a thick throated, "Hello."

An extremely nervous woman's voice rings into his ears. "Dean?"

"Yes" {having no clue who is on the other end of the phone. He looks down at the caller id that's no help}

"They got her" the woman cries.

Dean clears his throat, "I am sorry lady but I have no idea who you are or what you are talking about."

"Dean, it's me." Long pause.

Dean searches his mind to place the voice. Sam sits up in his bed and mouths the words what's up? Dean shrugs, "Listen lady, I don't know who you are or what game you are playing". He is interrupted by the soft voice chiming in.

"Dean it's me, Katie."

Dean felt his heart drop. He can't speak; his mind starts racing. Katie. He has not heard that name in almost 3 years. How could he forget that sweet voice? Sam tosses his legs over the side of the bed; now sitting on the edge knowing this is going to be good from Dean's reaction.

"Katie, why are you calling me?" (Remembering why he has not heard from her in so long.)

"I need you."

Dean felt the blood rush to his member.

"They have taken her."

"Who?" Dean replies.

"Our daughter".

Dean suddenly felt flush no longer thinking about how sweet she once tasted. His voice raised

"What daughter?"

"There is no time to explain. Can you get here?"

"Yeah I am on the way, just so I am a little less confused, are you telling me that you have a child and I am the father?"

"Yes Dean, that's what I am telling you. A daughter and her name is Hope."

"What the fuck? You're kidding right? You've got to be fucking joking ."

"No Dean, I'm not. Can you help me or not?"

"Katie, I am on the way"

Dean hits the end button on the phone and jumps up and starts packing. He looks over at a extremely confused Sam and says "You coming?"

"Dean, what's going on man?"

"That was Katie from Indiana".

"No! Not the psycho chick that left you hanging without a word." Sam replies.

"One in the same Sammy."

"Why the hell are we going out there Dean? That chick wrecked you."

"Sammy she said I have a daughter."

Sam takes a deep breath and stands up, "Well, I guess we need to put a rush on it."

"A kid; really" Dean says to himself.

The boys finished packing, loaded up the car and headed towards Indiana.

Dean tried to hold his concentration on the road but his mind was flooded with thoughts of Katie. His images were so vivid that her smell was caught in his nose. God how he loved that girl.

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her; he felt like the earth stood still. Everything went dark but the sunlight beaming off her tender brown locks; her shoulders were sun kissed a gleaming bronze. When his eyes met hers for the first time it ignited a burning in his loins that he had only felt in a climactic moment.

"Dean!" Sam shouts, "What the fuck are you doing?" As he grabs the wheel, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

Dean was so lost in thought he had drifted to the wrong side of the road into oncoming traffic.

"Dean damn it! I told you this chick is bad news! Dude, pull your head out of your ass."

"Sam, this has shit to do with Katie. I am just tired man; give me a fucking break would ya?"

Dean knew it had everything to do with Katie and it was only the beginning.

Dean settled back into his seat and mashed his foot down on the accelerator. After about 20 minutes or so he looked over and Sam was sleeping.

He allowed his thoughts to wander back to the day at her parent's old farm house. Her father had been a good friend to the Winchesters for years; meeting up with their dad and working jobs together. Dean always knew he had a family, but never did he think he would find this angel, standing in the tall grass that no one had cut in weeks, staring at him.

Bobby had spoken of his family many times but he was always very clear on them never knowing about the world that he and the Winchesters lived in; until the day his life was forever changed with a phone call. He remembered the day so clearly. His dad came into the hotel room where him and Sam were sleeping and said, "Get up boys. Bobby called and he needs us at his place right away. His wife and child are in danger." By the time they had made it to Bobby's place it was too late, his wife was already dead.

At the time Dean was so taken by Katie's beauty he didn't notice the pain in her eyes. Bobby rushed John Winchester into his home leaving Sam and Dean outside with this soft, supple creature.

Sammy was the first to speak. He seemed unfazed by the young girl's beauty. "Hey, my name is Sam. You're Bobby's daughter right?"

Katie replied with a nod and then looked at her bare feet.

"Can you tell us what happened here?" he said.

She took a deep breath and said, "It killed my mother."

"What killed your mother?" Sam asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Sam replied.

"Vampires" Katie replied and looked back down at the ground.

"Were you hurt?" Dean quickly asked. Those were the first words he was able to utter.

"No. She was alone in the barn when it happened. Dad and I had gone to town for an ice cream." She said.

Sam and Dean both looked at each other trying to imagine Bobby as the "lets go to town for ice cream" kind of dad.

Katie looked at the boys and asks them if they would like something to drink or eat after their long trip. The trio went into the house; Dean watching every curve of her body and boy there were plenty.

Her hair fell over her shoulder like a waterfall over a cliff; the tips touching her soft, inviting breast. He wanted her! He needed to be in her.

Sam elbowed Dean in the side and whispered, "Drool much?"

Dean replied with his classic, "Whatever!"

Bobby and John came out of the study and said, "Boys, we have a nest on our hands. Bobby and I are going to check it out. You two stay here and look after Katie in case they come back. And if they do, you need to be ready."

Bobby interrupted, "Yeah, these sons of bitches aren't fucking around."

Dean remembered the hurt in Bobby's face. It seems like he had aged 10 years since they had all been together last summer. His grief had turned to rage; it was clear in his eyes.

Sam mumbles to his brother, "I need food."

Then it hits Dean like a lead brick, "Man, I am freaking starving. Ok next place I see we will stop."

"Dean, Are you going to be ok with all of this?"

"Sam, how can I be ok with finding out I have a daughter that I have never seen? With Katie, who is the root of all that is fucked with women?"

"So I take that as a no" Sam replies.

Dean chuckles and says, "Yeah, fuck stick, I will deal."

Sam was relieved to see his brother smile, knowing the affect it had on him; her not leaving with them that night. Sam was wrestling with his own demons about that day. This might be all his fault.

Dean breaks Sam's thoughts with, "Get this Sammy, it's going to be a long ride and I am getting extra onions on my burger."

"Come on Dean! Is that really necessary? I don't want to smell your rotten ass for the next 1500 miles."

The boys grabbed a quick bite and hit the road. Sam was looking out the window as the trees flew by with Dean sitting next to him singing "Ready for Love" by Bad Company, with his tone deaf style.

Sam started thinking back to the day they left Bobby's. Katie had come to him that morning and told him she was pregnant. She was scared to tell Dean and even more frightened of what would happen to the baby while on the road after what she had seen in the six months that they had spent together at her parents place. She knew it would never work. Sam agreed with her and told her she didn't want this life, there was no perfect world and that if she came along it would end up costing Dean his life. Sam knew Dean would gladly die for this woman, but her being with child Hell wouldn't be able to stop him from keeping them safe. Sam told her she would make Dean weak and he would make mistakes; change his way of thinking. She told Sam that she could never get rid of the baby; it would be the only part of Dean she had left. She asked Sam to take care of Dean and that she was going to take off that night after they fell asleep. That was the last Sam or Dean had heard from her.

They were about an hour out of the Indiana-Ohio boarder so they were only about 4 more hours away from her, Dean thought to himself.

Sam knew Dean loved Katie like no other before her or anyone since. How could he tell his brother he lost her because of him? Why should Dean be the only one to find happiness? Sam felt like he had it all, college, the perfect girl, friends, normal, and a shot at a real future. Then Dean came and ripped him back into this life of loneliness. Sam felt his resentment welling.

Sam was snapped out of his pity party from the smell of hot ass and onions

Dean looks over and says, "Something wrong Sammy?" trying to hold in his devilish grin.

"Good God Dean, was that you?"

Dean bursts into laughter

"Holy shit! Man, that's rank. I mean really, come on man open a window!"

Dean is laughing so hard now it's hard to breath and tears are streaming down his face. Dean lifts up a little from his seat and begins to fan the unholy odor towards his kid brother.

"God damn it you fuck hole I am going to vomit man. Come on! Jesus! Another one?" Sam begins to gag.

Dean laughs even harder. "What's wrong Sammy? Don't like the smell of my rose garden?" The smell dissipates and the laughter dies down.

"Sam, I have no idea what I am supposed to say to here. I am good at two things hunting and well the ladies say".

Sam interrupts, "Don't be a douche dude."

"For real man, I am freaking out here Sammy."

Bobby is sitting on his porch when he sees the black car coming up the drive. The Winchester's were pulling up the drive. Bobby thought to himself, "What the hell are they doing here?"

It was about 7:30 at night and the sun hasn't set, but it was nearing dark. Bobby starts to walk over to the car as the boys climb out. They exchange hellos and handshakes.

Bobby then says to the boys, "What are you do here? Is everything ok? If you had called ahead I could have had something ready to eat."

The boys look at one another completely confused

"Bobby, Katie called me and said she needed me. That something had happened to her daughter." Dean didn't want to lay claim to the child incase Bobby didn't know he was the father.

"Dean, Katie is at work and Hope is in the house napping."

"Hope? Bobby she said the kid's name was Hope and she had been taken."

"Hell boy, that kid's in no more danger then an egg up a chicken's ass.

Sam was unable to say a word but he knew what his brother was going to say next.

"Bobby, Katie told me the baby was mine. Is that true? {Dean stiffened just in case Bobby took a swing.}

"Dean, I think you need to talk to Katie about that."

"Well, where is she?"

"Dean, she works over at the Road House."

"Out on Route 6?" asked Dean.

"That's the one."

Dean jumped into the Impala without another word and started out to find Katie.

Sam looks over at Bobby. "Hey Bob, if Katie didn't call him who did and what the hell is going on here?"

"Sam, I was asking myself the same question."

Dean pulls into the parking lot of the Road house, home to hunters and rough necks. He turned off the car and sat there for a moment. He took a deep breath and headed into the bar. Dean didn't see Katie at first and that was ok with him; he wanted to get at least one beer down before the face to face.

Dean walked over to the bar and took the only empty seat at the end. That's when he saw her come around to the other side of the bar, lift the end and walk in. His heart froze. He had a lump in his throat that no amount of clearing would erase. He felt like he was going to be ill. He thought to himself "pull it together man."

She was walking towards him. She moved like milk being poured into a glass; swift and thick. She hadn't changed much from what he could remember. Her hips seemed more rounded and her breasts were larger. Her lips were plump and her hair was perfect. He couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes. He wasn't sure she had even noticed him.

Katie was wiped out. She had been up half the night with Hope. The baby was not sleeping very well. She felt like she was in a dream state. She made three drink mistakes and it was only 8:30, this was so unlike her.

Katie scanned the bar to see if anyone needed a refill. Her eyes fixated on the handsome man at the end of the bar. She stopped in her tracks. "Oh God it was him!" Dean, what was he doing there? Had something happened to her father? Did he know about Hope? Did he even know she worked there? Was this just a chance meeting? Had he intended to run into her? God he looked good; a bit rugged but good. That beautiful skin, those green eyes and oh so kissable lips; she had never loved anyone the way she loved him.

"Ok, keep it cool Katie." she thought to herself. After not seeing him for three years this can't be good.

Katie walked up to Dean and said, "Hey stranger, can I get you a drink?"

"Hello Katie."

"Hello Dean, what brings you here?"

"You called me yesterday morning and told me you needed me."

"Dean I have no idea what you are talking about.

"Can I have that drink now?" Dean says.

"Sure."

"Then can you step outside for a few? We need to talk."

"Sure Dean, whatever you need."

Dean thought whatever is a mighty inviting word.

Katie's mind started to race and her palms started to sweat. Had he lost his mind? Was she dreaming? Was he going to be staying at the house and if so for how long? What would she tell him about Hope and where was Sam?

Katie poured his beer and walked it back to him. "Here Dean, drink this while I get all the customers drinks filled and then we can step out."

"That works." replied Dean.

Katie finished up and walked back over to where Dean is sitting. "Ok, let's step outside."

Dean stands up and follows Katie out the door. The two walk out into the back parking lot. It is surrounded by a wooded area and the only light is halogen shinning off the side of the building.

Before Dean can say anything Katie says, "Dean, what are you doing here?"

Dean looks into her eyes and clears his throat. "I am here for you Katie. I don't know what's going on but I got a call on my cell yesterday morning from what I thought was you telling me you needed me. That our child, which by the way I had no idea even existed until then, had been taken. So I jumped up out of bed and drove for the last 20 hours or so to get here only to find out I was never even a thought in your head."

Katie couldn't speak. All she wanted to do was hold him. She had yearned for him for such a long time now. Katie stepped closer to this rugged masterpiece. She placed her small feminine hands on his stubbly cheeks; moving her hands up his chiseled jaw line to the back of his neck. Her body is now pressing against his. She can feel his warm breath on her face. She peers up at him with an inviting look. She knows this is a welcome advance; she can feel him stiffen. Before Katie is able to press her tender lips to his, she feels his mouth consume hers; his tongue dancing inside her warm mouth. He tastes of beer but she doesn't mind.

Dean felt like his body was on fire; he could feel his member pulsating in his pants. It wanted her, it need to be inside of her warm, soft spot and he could tell she wanted him too. He put his hand into the back of her hair and pulled her head back with just enough force to cause her love juice to flow. He heard her whimper. His hunger for her moist slit grew. He gently bit down on her neck and then pulled into a soft kiss he took his tongue and ran it down the line of her neck; she tasted of vanilla.

The back door flew open and Katie's boss appeared. "What the fuck is going on out here? Katie, I am not paying you for this. Customers are thirsty and they shouldn't be thirsty Katie! This is a fucking bar not a hotel for lovers."

Dean and Katie jump away from one another like scared cats. Before Dean could utter a word Katie said, "Sorry Nick, I am on it."

She rushed inside to leave Dean standing outside with a hard on that could split wood. Dean looked up to the night sky and screamed, "REALLY? COME ON!"

He shook it off and went back inside and proceeded to get fucking hammered. He hooked up with a hunter he had met in OK named Raymond. He was a good sort, just an odd ball. They didn't sit at the bar they said in a corner and relied on a waitress to being them their drinks for the rest of the night. Dean looked over at the bar often just to see her but they never caught one another's eyes.

3 a.m. closing time, Dean was smashed. He could hardly stand at this point, but that's pretty typical when he is around Raymond.

The man that had so rudely interrupted him early in the night screamed, "Last call. You don't have to go home, but you gotta get the fuck outta here."

Dean chuckled, finished his beer and attempted to stand up and right back down he went.

"Hey man, who spun the room?" he said aloud and then started laughing.

Katie walked over to him. "Dean" she said.

He looked over at her in his drunken stooper. "Yessssss?"

Katie smiles at him. "Would you like to ride home with me?"

"Suuuuure," he replied, "but you're not driving my car."

"I will be ready in about 10 minutes; hang tight."

"Hang tight" Dean thought to himself. "If my shit gets any tighter it's gonna explode." He chuckles again

Katie finished up what she was doing and headed over to collect Dean and head home. Dean stumbled out of the bar and to Katie's car. She leaned over him to fasten his seatbelt. As she was sitting up he attempted to kiss her, but in his drunken haze he only bonked her head with his.

"Fuck Dean! That hurt!"

"Shit! I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine. Just sit back and don't vomit in my car!"

"Damn sweetie. Take it down a notch."

Katie starts the car and it fills with the sound of Led Zeppelin's "Fool in the Rain".

"Good song." Dean leans over to turn up the radio.

"Hey Dean, what's that you always say to Sam? Driver picks the music, shotgun shot its cakehole." Katie reaches over and changes the station to news radio.

"You're kidding right?"

Katie replies, "Nope."

"Screw this." Dean leans over and put it back to Zeppelin. "Katie, Katie, Katie, you just don't understand nor do you appreciate the fine music styling of Zeppelin." Dean busts into song. "Ooooooooo. Hey now light all the love that I found. Hey now."

Katie giggles, "You win."

"Oh, hell yeah!" the next song chimes on the radio Bad Company's "Shooting Star". He looks over at her and starts singing. "Don't you know that you are a shooting star and all the world will love you just as long as you are a shooting star." Dean starts to mumble the words and then gets quiet.

Katie looks over and sees Dean had passed out. Katie pulls into the driveway, gets out of the car and walks into the house. "Dad," she shouts.

"Yeah?" Bobby shouts back

"I need help getting Dean in the house. He is passed out in the car."

"Alright, we will be right down." Bobby looks over at Sam. "Wanna give me a hand with sunshine?"

"Yeah, let's go get him." Sam replies. The two men walk out to the car to retrieve Dean.

Bobby opens the car door and starts laughing, "Damn man, I could get drunk from his breath."

Dean mumbles, "Yeah, laugh it up."

"Dean?" Sam calls his name.

"What?" he shouts back.

"You alright?"

"Hell yes."

Next morning Dean opens his eyes to this beautiful curly headed child with the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen. She gives him a slight smile that is too familiar; it's his own. "You must be Hope."

The child return's with an angelic, "Hope. Hope. Hope."

Dean smiles; it was love at first sight. Dean can hear someone coming down the hall.

The child looks at him and says, "Shhhhh. Mommy's coming."

He could feel his heart melting. Then the little curly headed baby ran out of the room. He could hear Katie. "There you are pumpkin. Come on now, it's time to get dressed and have breakfast."

The footsteps grow distant. He sits up in the bed realizing just how badly his head is hurting. He reaches over to the night stand to grab his watch so he can check the time. 7 a.m. He places he head in his hands and begins to speak to God. "What more do you want from me? I don't know that I can do this!"

About that time there is a knock at the door. "Dean you up?" He hears Sam on the other side of the door.

"Yeah man, give me a minute and I will be right down." Dean tosses the covers back puts his feet on the floor. He is still wearing the same clothes from the night before. "Shiiiiiiit!" he says aloud. He forces himself to his feet and heads out the door to the bathroom. He takes what feels like the longest piss in history and then washes his face and heads down the stairs. He hears sounds coming from the kitchen so he heads in that direction.

"Morning sunshine" he hears Bobby bellow from the kitchen sink where he is making himself a cup of coffee.

Sam is sitting at the table with Hope feeding her cereal pieces and from the looks of it enjoying every minute. Dean thinks "Man, is this what normal is? And if, so how long will it really last?" He scans the room for Katie but she is not in the kitchen.

Bobby breaks his concentration. "Hey boy, you want a cup of coffee?"

Dean nods, "Black please."

"Dean," Sam says "Did you get a chance to talk with Katie?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, she didn't make the call, How's that?"

"That's what we thought, Dean this can't be good."

"Yeah, I know. I thought about that," Dean replies.

"Well Bobby and I stayed up half the night doing research. Nothing strange is going on around here."

"Well something wanted us here," says Dean.

"Well that's for damn sure," says Bobby.

"Now we just have to figure out the why," says Sam.

Katie walks into the kitchen. She has on a flower printed sun dress and her hair pulled up; she looks a bit frazzled but to Dean she was simply gorgeous. She says, "Morning Dean."

"Morning Katie," Dean replied.

Their eyes meet. Katie looks down at her feet like she did so many years ago. Dean felt that lump coming back.

"Poop!" Hope shouts.

Everyone in the room erupts with laughter. Katie looks over at the child. "Did you poop sweetie?"

"Poop!" shouts Hope.

Katie walks over and picks the child up and starts to walk out of the room. Dean grabs her arm, leans in and whispers, "We still need to talk Katie." She nods and leaves the room.

He turns back to Sam and Bobby. "Whatever it is, I am going to hunt it, find it, and kill it! You can bet your ass on that one boys ,but right now I am going to jump in the shower."

Dean is walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist when he sees Katie walking towards him. Katie sees Dean at the other end of the hall; she felt a familiar tingle in her girl parts. My god, he was cut, tan and perfect. All she could think about was that kiss. She moved swiftly towards him.

Dean walked into the room where he had been sleeping, but he left the door open behind him knowing she would follow. Katie walked in. Without turning around he said, "Close the door."

She did as he requested. He walked towards her; his manhood at full attention.

"De-" He put his finger over her lips. "She is mine right?" Katie nodded.

He removed his hand from her mouth and replaced it with his. His lips were soft and warm she could feel his stubble on her face. God this man excited her. She started kissing him hard and deep. He pulled back, "Wait. Let's take our time."

With his lips firmly pressed to hers, he took his fingers and put them under the loops of her dress and slid it down her arms; letting it fall to the floor revealing her incredibly beautiful body. He pushed her back to the door, slid his hand down her body, and pulled her legs apart to feel his prize. So warm and wet, he could smell her sweetness. He took her hands and held them above her head. There would be no interruptions while he reintroduced himself with her pleasure spot. He glided his fingers over her pleasure bump and into her cavern of wetness. She moaned; he smiled. He knew every inch of her.

He couldn't wait any longer he wanted to take where the sweetness was coming from. He lifted her up and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. Laying her down on the bed and kneeing on the ground by the edge of the bed, he grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him, pulling them apart to open up her saturated cunt. He plunged his tongue into her cavern. Katie arched her back and grabbed the sheets.

He leaned back and grinned, "Like that, huh?" he grunted. He lunged back in this time paying special attention to the pleasure bump while gliding two fingers in and out of her. Katie could no longer contain herself.

She began to breathe heavy and moan out his name. "Dean. My God Dean, don't stop! Oh God! Ummm!" She began to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

He spread her legs wider, knowing he couldn't hold out much longer. He slid his body up hers; now they are face to face. He says to her, "I have always loved you Katie."

A tear runs down her face. He plunges deep into her and moans. It's the sexiest sound she has ever heard. He began to go deeper and deeper. He was a very large man and he was able to work every inch. "Mmm," he mutters, "God, you feel good."

His rhythm picks up in pace. She feels her toes begin to curl, "Oh God!"

Her body starts to shake beneath him. He can feel the wall muscles tighten around his rock hard cock. He knows it won't be long now; he picks up the pace once again.

Katie cries out, "Oh God! Right there! Don't stop!"

Dean lets out a guttural wail and drives himself deep into her folds. She wraps her legs around his back and arches to take him all in. They both release and just hold the moment

Dean slides next to her as they both lay there a shaking sweaty mess. Dean whispers to Katie, "I can't lose you again."

"Dean," Katie says softly, "You never lost me. I just can't live your lifestyle; not with our daughter. That's why I didn't come with you. I knew you wouldn't have your head in the hunt and if I had told you about Hope, you would have never left. What you do for this world is important and I am proud of you. I named our daughter Hope because that's what you give the world; hope, a chance. Don't you see Dean some things are just bigger than the two of us."

"Katie, I will never leave you again. This is my shot and I don't care if the world falls down around us as long as I have you and our daughter." Dean he hears Sammy shouting his name. "Hold on Sam," he replies.

Dean and Katie jump out of bed and get dressed. The two walk down stairs into the living room where Hope is playing quietly on the floor while Sam and Bobby are looking through some books.

"Dean have you heard anything from Cass?" Sam asked.

"Nothing in days Sam and I have tried calling him," Dean replied. Dean motioned for Sam to follow him outside. They boys reach the porch and Dean says, "Sam I am done. I have a shot here with Katie and Hope and I am not going to blow it. I want to be the father Dad never was." Before Sam could say a word Dean walked back in the house and sat on the floor with his daughter and starting having a tea party.

Sam walks over to Bobby. "Bobby, Dean says he is done. That he wants to stay here with Katie and the baby."

"That shocks you Sam?" Bobby replies.

"Not really, but he is not even concerned with why the hell we are here. And who or what made that call to him." Sam says.

"Well, we are just going to have to lookout for him this time."

Katie says to the room, "Hope and I are going to town to get something to make for dinner; any requests?"

"Beer!" the three men chimed in.

"Ok I can do that. What do you guys think about steak on the grill with garlic mashed potatoes? Maybe some corn?" she says.

The men all looked very pleased with that idea.

"Ok, I will see you fellows in a little while."

Dean picked the baby up off the floor, kissed her forehead and handed her to Katie.

"Be safe ladies."

About 45 minutes later Bobby got a phone call, "I got to go boys. My buddies got some deer meat for me and I need to go pick it up. Relax, make yourselves at home."

Sam and Dean were both sitting on the sofa; Sam leaned over his laptop, Dean kicked back with his feet on the table watching reruns of "All in the Family". After about 15 minutes or so Sam leans back on the sofa and allows himself to be sucked into the program. Both boys pass out on the sofa.

It's about 5:30 when Dean wakes up. He looks over and Sam is passed out next to him. The house is quiet. He looks down at his watch. It was only 11:00 when he started watching TV. He calls out for Katie; nothing. Then he calls out for Bobby; still nothing. He reaches over and shakes Sam. "Get up man, it's almost 6 o'clock and no one is around."

Dean walks to the window to see if maybe they are outside; neither car is there. "Sam, what the fuck man, where is everybody?"

"Calm down Dean. Did you try calling Bobby or Katie?"

Dean pulls out his cell and tries Bobby; straight to voicemail, then Katie; same thing. "Dude I got a bad feeling about this." Dean's cell phone rings; the caller id says Katie.

"Hello Dean." a demonic voice chimes in. Dean begins to feel ill, his stomach drops, and all the hair on the back of his neck begins to stand on end.

"Did you miss me?" It was Alastair.

"What are you doing with Katie's cell phone?"

"I am getting familiar with her, Sweet piece of meat you got here Dean; a real screamer. I haven't even started on the little one yet."

"If you touch one hair on their heads, so help me God I will fucking end you!" {Dean hears Katie screaming in the back ground.} "What have you done to her you sick son of bitch?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Sunshine?" The phone goes dead.

"Alastair has Katie and the baby."

"We need to find Bobby," Sam replies. "When we were kids Bobby told me about this friend of his, who had a cabin in the woods; who gave him deer meat his name was Mike. I am willing to bet that's where Bobby is at. All we need to do is find his address book."

Sam and Dean walked into Bobby's study to search for his address book. They saw it the minute they walked in, like it had been laid out for them to find.

"This is to easy Dean."

"Yeah well, there no phone number Sam only an address."

"This feels like a trap," Sam says.

"Whatever it is we don't have a choice,"

The boys tore out of the house and headed in the direction of Mike's place. It was the only house around for miles and they knew they had the right place because they could see Bobby's car in the driveway. The boys pull in and jump out of the car; they start to walk to the porch when they see Bobby coming out the front door. "What are you two doing here?" he asks.

Dean shouts, "Alastair has Katie and the baby."

The men are standing face to face now.

"You don't say," Bobby replies as he punches Sam in the face. He turns to Dean and smiles with eyes the color of the sun. Bobby then extends his arm and Sam goes flying and hits a tree; his limp body hits the ground. Dean goes to rush him and he extends his finger and wiggles it back and forth as if to say no, no, no. Dean is unable to move.

"You son of bitch I am gonna kill you,"

"Not today my friend," Alastair replies. With a wave of his arm he hurls Dean into the air more than 15 feet and lets him drop. Dean lay on the ground stunned; the wind had been knocked out of him. Alastair turns and walks back in the house.

Dean wakes up to the sound of screaming. He sees Sam tied to a table across the room. He tries to get up but he has been restrained as well. They are in some kind of cellar. He can see jars, canned goods, and a work bench. Then he sees her; Katie is tied down to some kind of torture device. It's a long table, her legs are spread apart with clamps around her ankles; her hands are tied above her head and she is naked. There is a table next to her with different tools on it.

Dean screams, "Sam!"

"Dean, I can't move. I can't see you, there is something covering my eyes," Sam replies.

"I am tied down too Sammy," Dean says.

Sam says, "What happened?"

"Katie!" Dean screams.

"Dean? Oh God Dean, get me out of here. My Dad has went crazy, I don't know where Hope is."

"I can't move," says Dean.

Alastair walks into the basement still wearing Bobby's skin suit. "Ok kiddies, ready for some fun?"

"Alastair, I will get out of here and I will kill you," says Dean.

"Aww, so testy. Dean, are you having a bad day?" Alastair replies.

"Fuck you!" screams Dean.

Alastair walks over to Katie. "Aww, sweetie wanna give Daddy a kiss?" He smiles at her with rows of pointed teeth. Her scream is muffled by him placing his mouth over hers, biting down and ripping off part of her bottom lip. "Glorious!" he shouts, throwing his head back. "Little bitch is sweet Dean. Wanna taste?"

The room is filled with Katie's screams. Dean and Sam struggle desperately to free themselves to no avail. Alastair looks over at Dean. "Just tell me this, do you have a clean enough view?" he says.

"Burn in hell you son of bitch!" Dean shouts.

"Aww…Poor little Sammy, wouldn't want you to miss the show!" Alastair walks over to Sam and removes the blind fold. It takes a moment for Sam's eyes to adjust to the light. He scans the room for a way to free himself; nothing. Could this really be the end?

Alastair turns his attention back to Katie. He stands on the balls of his feet, bends his knees, and puts his arms in the air bent at the elbow. His fingers are cupped and spread apart and he happily slinks over to her saying, in a child like voice, "I am coming to get another kiss Mommy." Katie begins screaming again.

"What's the matter Katie, Daddy's kisses aren't sweet enough?"

Katie screams, "You're not my Dad you fucking bastard!"

Alastair replies, "Now Katie"

Dean interrupts, "Hey freak! Why don't you come over here and pick on someone your own size?"

"Oh but I am Dean. It would hurt you less if this was happening to you," .Alastair laughs a cruel, hardy laugh. "Katie, I am going to tell you a little secret." Alastair leans in and bites off the bottom of Katie's ear. He chews on it and then lets the blood run down the front of his mouth. Katie passes out from the pain. Alastair laughs and walks over to Dean, grabs his forehead, pushes it down on the table and with his other hand he mashes his cheeks in using his thumb and index finger causing his mouth to open some and spits part of Katie chewed up ear into his mouth. Dean struggles from under his hands and spits the ear out.

"Now Dean, how rude is that? I thought you said she tasted sweet?" Alastair said.

Dean struggled to get loose. "I will fuck end you," he screams. Alastair just laughs.

Sam is trying to reach the survival knife he has stashed in the back of his jeans. Alastair looks over and says, "What might you been doing wiggle worm? Oh you think you can get out of this? Well let me put all your doubt to rest." Alastair picks up a piece of PVC pipe and shoves it through Sam's side and into the table. Sam screams in pain. "Well I guess you could say you're nailed down now," Alastair let out a chuckle. He turns his attention back to Katie. "No, no, now we can't have you sleeping on the job. Whatever shall I do to wake her up?" He turns his head to look at Dean.

Dean shouts, "Don't you touch her. Don't you fucking touch her."

Alastair smiles at Dean and turns back around to face Katie. He balls up his fist and punches her in the stomach. Katie lets out a gasp of pain; she is wide awake now. "Wakie, wakie. You wouldn't want to miss any part of this." Alastair reaches over to his table of goodies and retrieves a pair of pliers. "Pretty smile you have their doll face, let's see if I can fix that." He places one hand and begins to go to work on her teeth. He didn't have to fight to get her mouth open there was plenty of space from where he chewed her lip off.

"Ahh," he said as he located the first tooth he wanted to remove. He clamped down on her top front tooth; the top part of the pliers was firmly gripping the top of her gum. Then he gave it a yank; blood starting pouring out of her mouth. "Look boys we have a bleeder," he chuckles. He has loosened the tooth but had not removed it. "These things are really in there," he says to Katie, who is lying on the table trying to squirm away from him. "Ok," he says to her, "now hold still this is going to hurt A LOT." He rips down with the force of ten men taking the tooth, part of the gum and cracking the top part of her pallet.

The sound was horrifying and the boys struggled even harder to break free. Katie began to choke on her blood.

Alastair leans her up a little bit. "We can't have you choking to death now. What fun would that be?" he says. "Besides we are just starting to get to know one another." Katie passes out again. Alastair bites a chunk of flesh out of her arm. Katie sat up screaming.

Dean and Sam are cursing and screaming about the things they are going to do to him when they get free.

"No bitch, keep your fucking eyes open. I wouldn't want you to miss your last chance to really live. This is a gift." He lets her body drop to the table. "Hmmm, what to do; what to do? Oh I know, I will help you stay awake." He picks up two large gage needles and runs the first one through the top of Katie's eyelid. He bends the tip he is holding so the meat does not slide off and rams the point into her orbital socket; repeats on the other eye. All Katie can do is scream and pray to God that this ends soon.

Alastair walks over to Sam who is now lying in a puddle of his own blood; he is barley conscious. "Looks like this one is going to bleed out Dean. Where are your angels now?" He pushes on the pipe that is sticking out of Sam's side. He screams.

"That's more like it. I see you have a little fight left in you yet." Alastair says.

"You sorry piece of shit," Dean screams.

Alastair laughs and walks back over to Katie. Katie seems to be in a state of shock. Alastair pulls a hammer off the table and smiles. He pulls it back to head level and swings down on her knee. Her body comes off the table as much as her restraints will allow. Her cry is that of an animal. Her knee exploded, cartilage shot through the skin and onto the table. Alastair says to her "Now we are cooking with gas."

Dean has started to pray and scream for Castiel.

"That's not a bad idea. Want to see what hell feels like?" Alastair says. He walks over to the other side of the table and grabs a blow torch.

Dean screams, "Please don't! Please, I will do anything. Take me back to hell, have my soul just stop this."

"It's not your soul I am after Dean and besides I already know how long it takes to break you." Alastair ignites the blow torch. He starts with Katie's left eye. He brings the flame about a half an inch from her eye. He turns his head to look at Dean. "You know I have always wanted to try this. I heard if you do it long enough." Then there was a pop sound and pieces of eye and flesh hit the side of Alastair face. "Well would you look at that; they weren't kidding. It really is like Jiffy Pop." He cackles.

"You sick piece of shit!" Dean screams. Dean had never felt this helpless before.

Katie is no longer in her body, the pain became too much; she is hovering about herself looking down, her mind has split. "Come back now Katie, we're not finished." Alastair grabs a scalpel and walks towards her feet. "What to do. What to do."

He reaches between her legs and slices off her labia. She screams so long and loud that no more can escape. Alastair walks over to Dean and says, "I brought you your favorite part." He grabs his face and shoves it into his mouth; he places his hand over Dean's face so he can't breathe. "Eat it." Dean shook his head no. "Eat God damn it." The fear of suffocation took over his body, natural reaction is self preservation, and he swallowed.

"Now that's a good boy. Now how does she taste?" Alastair says.

"You had best kill me, burn me and bury me," Dean says. Alastair slaps Dean a cross the face.

Dean says, "You mother fucker."

"Speaking of mothers, I need to get back to our little momma." Alastair walks back over to Katie. "Ok my dear, your time is coming to an end so why don't you go out with a bang?" Alastair grabs a road flare off the table he cracks it. Katie starts to squirm; she tries to scream but no sound will come out.

Dean screams for Castiel again and again pleading with him to help them. Sam is passed out from blood loss.

Alastair lets it heat up just a bit before inserting it into her vagina. It began to melt her insides and Katie died moments into this last phase of torture. Alastair left the flare burning inside of her. He walked over and unbound her hands, then her feet, and he lifted her limp lifeless body off the table. Her torso was glowing from the inside out.

Alastair turns to Dean and says, "Look, a human candle!" and chuckles.

Dean looks away; he has lost all hope.

"Oh Dean, don't go soft on me now, that was dinner you need to get ready for dessert." Alastair walks over to a small door and opens it. He lifts out a almost lifeless baby; it was Hope.

Dean screams from the depths of his soul. It was such a primal scream there was no audible word.

"Well hell if I would have known she was your golden ticket I wouldn't have shook her around so much before I tossed her in that closet." Alastair said.

Castiel looks over at the angel Michael and says, "May I go now?"

"Not yet Castiel," Michael replies.

"But she is only a child; she is an innocent." Castiel says.

"Castiel, she will return to our Father in heaven; her soul has already started to transcend." replied Michael.

"Why do you keep me from helping them?" asks Castiel.

"Those are the orders I don't question them I just enforce them." Michael said.

Alastair opens a door up top and whistles. In walks a large beast that resembles a dog, but is the size of a pony with a long snout and huge teeth. Slobber was dripping from its mouth; it was a hulking beast. It walked past the table Dean was strapped to. Its breathing sounded labored, it shook it head and Dean felt something heavy and wet hit his skin. Alastair patted his leg for the beast to come closer to him.

Alastair says, "I have a treat for you." He tossed Hope's tiny body into the air towards the beast. It raised its head to catch the baby's body in mid air and she let out one soft cry before the beast started shaking its head back and forth.

Alastair looks at Dean and says, "Nasty thing isn't it?"

Dean had his eyes shut; he couldn't stand to see that thing ripping apart his baby. But the sound of her flesh being ripped from her tiny little bones was more then he could bear. The sound her head made being crushed between the animals' jaws pushed him over the edge; he passed out.

Dean woke up in a hotel room. He looked over to see Sam lying on the other bed and Cass sitting at a small table.

Castiel says, "Dean how are you feeling?"

"Where the fuck am I? Better yet where the hell were you?" Dean says. "Sam. Sam, you ok?"

"Sam is sleeping Dean, he will be fine," says Cass.

Dean jumps up. "Where is Alastair? I am going to kill him. Castiel, why didn't you help them?"

"Those were not my orders," Castiel replies.

Dean says, "Screw your orders. Your people let two innocent people die." Dean sat on the corner of his bed. He looked up at Castiel. "Am I ever meant to have anything of my own? Everyone I have ever loved has died." Dean drops his head.

"Dean sometimes in life our paths are laid out for us; we don't get to choose and the harder you fight that the more pain you will bring upon those you love," Castiel says.

Dean looks up and Cass is gone.

Next episode is in the works.


End file.
